Us Against the World
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: "It's us against the world, but I know that we will win.  I will not let the world force me into doing something I don't want to.  Not again."


**Us Against the World**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: "It's us against the world, but I know that we will win. I will not let the world force me into doing something I don't want to. Not again."

Warning: OOCness, non-canon compliant, genderbending

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: based on a sweet song titled "Us Against the World" by Westlife. Not sure if this is their song or if it's a remix of an old song though :P still a really nice song

**Us Against the World**

Draco lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling in thought. Life had changed so much over the last year that it was almost unbelievable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He had just finished telling Dumbledore everything about the Death Eaters' plan to ambush Hogwarts when he himself was ambushed by the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was spying on him using his Invisibility cloak and was shocked to know that Draco had been spying for the Order for quite some time now without anyone else knowing.

Harry asked him why he was doing it. Draco said that he hoped—knew, even—that the Dark Side would lose. His mother was trapped in an unwanted position and he wanted to make sure that once the War was over, no one would give his mother grief because they were associated with the Death Eaters via his father, and so he had decided to deflect to the Order.

Harry understood the sentiment. Ever since then, they had become friends without anyone else knowing. Draco began supplying information to Dumbledore and to Harry as well, because Harry hated being left in the dark. He was honest to the point of being harsh, but Harry preferred it to the coddling he was always subjected to, just because everyone thought he wasn't strong enough to handle the truth. He also became Harry's advisor and counsellor, and in return Harry promised that when the war ended, no one would look at the Malfoy family with nothing less than respect, and that if they did, they would have to deal with him.

When Ron and Hermione found out that Harry had been spending a lot of time with Draco, they were furious. They glared at Draco in contempt, accusing him of having Harry under _Imperius_ to make him do whatever he wanted. Harry had stood up for Draco, but that apparently had fuelled their suspicion and anger further.

The usually calm witch had fired a hex meant to turn the victim into something they feared they would become the most. She found it in one of the tomes in the Restricted Section and had wanted to try it out. Not expecting any spells to be involved, Draco took the hit directly.

Ron burst out laughing when he saw that Draco had turned into a frail, underweight girl, then taunted him about it. He also pulled out his wand and fired a stinging hex at her. This time, however, they were more prepared and Harry dove forward, taking the curse for her.

Holding the shaking blonde close to him, Harry ignored the pain from the hex and turned to face his friends, pointing his wand at the two who looked shocked at being at wandpoint.

"If you ever try to hurt him again, I _will_ hurt you, no matter who you are," Harry ground out, his teeth gritted in anger. "Because you know what, _he_ has been more of a friend to me than you two have been these past few months!"

Ron had wanted to retort something back but Hermione stopped him and pulled him away, much to Harry's relief. Even though he had said it, he still didn't want to hurt any of his friends.

"Draco, are you alright?" he asked softly, turning his attention back to the trembling blonde in his arms.

"Harry," Draco croaked, her voice so weak and vulnerable that a little part of him died inside, "I'm not just a girl... I'm a squib."

The admission caused Harry's heart to sink. He pulled the sobbing blonde closer to his chest and murmured soothing words in her ears. He carried her back to her private room, then sent a Patronus to Dumbledore, explaining the situation. Not long after, the Headmaster came in with Madame Pomfrey in tow.

Madame Pomfrey fussed over Draco, checking for other damages. "Poor girl," she said, "she's terribly shaken. Must be hard for her."

Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey checked on her and then gave her some sleeping potion to help her sleep. Just as he was about to speak up, the door burst open and Professor Snape walked inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "What have you done, Potter!"

"Now, now, Severus, no need to get hasty," Dumbledore said in a placating manner.

"I haven't kept a close enough eye on him, sir," Harry replied. "It's my fault. I am sorry, if it means anything."

Snape still looked angered but after hearing the full story he knew he couldn't put the blame on Harry. "I'll have to tell them that Draco has been taken prisoner by the Order. The Dark Lord will never bother to send a team to rescue him when he has many more junior Death Eaters eager to help him out."

"Very well, then, you shall do so, and I will tell the student body that Mr. Malfoy has been called back home to be homeschooled. Of course, the teaching staff will be notified of what happened in case she turns back and wishes to continue studying here," Dumbledore said. "Meanwhile, we'll have to make sure that Ms. Malfoy stays out of sight for now. Poppy, how is she?"

"The spell is still very much unstable, and it was very irresponsible of her to have cast such a spell on a fellow student," Madame Pomfrey said. "I believe we will have to have a talk with both Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"But how is Draco now?" Snape asked and Harry watched him closely. He seemed genuinely worried and Harry wondered what was going on between them.

"She's stable for now, but I can't tell when she will turn back. Or if she will turn back at all," Madame Pomfrey said regretfully. "We could only hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

Ever since then, Draco was locked up in her room. Snape personally told Narcissa that Draco was fine and that she shouldn't worry, while Harry visited her room every day during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He brought all his notes and their homework for her during dinner, and then would collect her finished essays at breakfast the day it was due. When she wanted to go to the library, he would take her there with his Invisibility cloak and stayed with her in the most secluded corner so that no one else would see them.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Draco said one day. "I'm useless to you. I can't even do half of the things mentioned in your notes. It's useless, Harry."

"I don't have to do this, true," Harry replied, "but I _want_ to. You might be useless to me now, but you _were_ very helpful to me, and I'm not giving up on you. Not now, not ever."

"Why not?" Draco asked, stretching slightly and resting her feet on top of Harry's calves. They were both seated on her bed, discussing their latest Potions essay homework. "You have a lot of friends and you have Dumbledore as your mentor. What would you need me for?"

"To be my Draco Malfoy," Harry replied teasingly, shifting his left leg to tickle the sole of Draco's feet, causing the girl to squirm and kick him. "You're really cute."

"Uh-huh," Draco said dubiously. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Will it make you feel even better if I say it under veritaserum's influence?" Harry asked, lying down on the bed and turning around so he was lying on his stomach. "Now tell me what else this thing does."

"That thing has a name, Potter, and unless you be specific I can't tell you what it does."

Harry rolled his eyes, but secretly he was smiling. If she could be snarky, then she was feeling better already.

An hour later, Madame Pomfrey walked into the room only to stop short at the sight that greeted her. Harry was sleeping on Draco's bed, arms folded and face buried in them, while Draco lay on her back across Harry's back. Their textbooks and parchments were scattered on the bed and the floor. The two looked so peaceful that she didn't have the heart to disturb them.

With a smile on her face, she walked back out, resolving to come back later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A knut for your thought?"

Draco averted her attention from the ceiling to the shadowy figure standing at the door. "Harry," she greeted. "Come on in and close the door behind you."

Harry did as she asked, closing the door behind him and lighting up the bedside lamp. He slid under the blanket and pulled Draco back against his chest.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"A lot of things."

Harry laughed and ruffled her hair, knowing she still hated having her hair messed with. "What things, Draco?"

"Just stuff, it's not important," Draco replied, turning around in Harry's embrace to curl closer to him. "How was your day?"

"Good," Harry answered. "How was yours?"

"Boring," Draco replied. "But now you're here for my entertainment."

Harry chuckled. "What do you want me to do, m'lady? Run around in a wheel?"

Draco sent him a curious look. "Is that another Muggle thing?"

Harry laughed, resting his chin on top of Draco's head and humming to himself. Ever since Draco was turned into a squib, Harry had spent a lot of time teaching her how to use Muggle things. She had gotten so good at it that Harry had gotten her a smartphone to keep her entertained. She had also developed a liking towards Muggle literatures, so during last summer he had taken her to book sales.

He had held her close during the first few months of the change—the most difficult months. He was there whenever she was having a fit, whenever she cried herself to sleep, and whenever she entertained the thought of killing herself to end her suffering. He was always there and Draco had come to rely on his presence as much as Harry had relied on hers before the change. They had gotten much closer, so close that the two began dating.

Draco had rejected Harry countless times, telling him that he should find someone better suited for him. Someone who could cook and clean, who could and would look after his children. Someone with great magical prowess to match his own, and not some frail squib like her.

She couldn't even fly anymore because of her physique, and it stressed her out. Harry would take her out flying sometimes, the two of them on one broom flying leisurely above the pitch. She still loved the feel of flying, and whenever she was especially down, Harry would take her out flying around Hogwarts on his Firebolt.

Harry told her he wanted no one else, and after three months of pestering on his part, she finally relented and they were officially dating. Only select few who knew what happened to Draco were told about their relationship. Snape had nearly had an apoplexy while Dumbledore only smiled and congratulated them, and then told Harry to take good care of her.

For two weeks after their admission, Snape had visited Draco's room daily, giving her lectures on relationships and such. He also gave her a couple of artefacts that were charmed to hex Harry if he ever hurt her. Draco had laughed at his show of protectiveness while Harry wondered even more what was going on between the two.

"Uncle Sev is my godfather," Draco answered. "He made a vow to look after me when I was still little."

Harry's dislike towards the Potions professor was replaced by some sort of grudging respect. He knew that he had to get in Snape's good graces because Draco cared about the man.

"Now you're the one thinking too much," Draco's voice broke his train of thought. "What are you thinking of, Harry?"

"Stuff," Harry answered and then reflexively caught Draco's wrist as she was about to punch him in the stomach. It was a playful gesture, considering Draco was much weaker than Harry, both physically and magically.

"Go to sleep," Draco ordered. "You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Harry hummed his agreement, pulling Draco even closer to himself. He lay on his back, allowing the blonde to rest her head on his chest, and stared at the ceiling in thought, remembering the day Draco had finally allowed him in.

"_I have fallen far, Harry, and I thank you for being there for me. However, I won't be able to do the same for you. You deserve someone better. Someone who could support you and fight by your side. I'm not that someone. I'm weak, Harry, and if you fall, I won't be able to catch you."_

"_Who says you can't support me? You're my trusted advisor, Draco. I go to you for everything. How could you suggest I leave to be with someone who doesn't care half as much as you do? And don't say you're weak. You're strong, and your strength has given _me_ strength."_

"_But don't you see? No matter what, I'm still a Death Eater. I will become your downfall. Everyone will expect you to be with someone on the Light side. Probably with a childhood sweetheart, or marry into the Weasley family, your foster family. What will they say if they know that their Saviour is dating a squib?"_

"_I don't care what they say and you shouldn't either! Their expectations have given me nothing but trouble and grief! Only with you I could feel like I'm free and be myself. Only you, Draco. Are you going to tell me to do whatever everyone wants instead of what I want? If you are, then you're a hypocrite. You always told me to pursue what I want!"_

"_You shouldn't have wanted me. You shouldn't want me. You're confused, Harry. What you feel for me is pity and guilt. What happened to me is not your fault. Don't feel obliged to take care of me."_

"_I'd like to think I know myself better than you. Why are you so against us, anyway!"_

"_Because the world is against us! I don't care what happens to me, but you shouldn't be given grief after everything you do for them just because you're dating me!"_

"_Then they can screw themselves with their selfishness and close-mindedness! Why should I care that the world is against us? I don't live for the world; I live for me! Even if I have to fall, I will gladly do so as long as there is '_us_.' As long as you are there, I know you will catch me if I fall."_

"_But what if I can't catch you?"_

"_Then we'll fall together, you and I. It doesn't matter because I know we will stand back up again, over and over. I love you, Draco. Please believe me. Please believe _in _me."_

"_I love you too, Harry, and that's why it's hard for me. I will hate myself for causing you such grief."_

"_You are not the one causing me grief; _they_ are. It's us against the world, but I know that we will win. I will not let the world force me into doing something I don't want to. Not again. So please, Draco. Give us a chance."_

Draco had tearfully accepted Harry's proposition that night. He could never forget that night, even if he wanted to. He could never forget how Draco had burst into tears as she admitted that she loved him. He could not forget how sweet the first kiss they shared that night was; how it was worth wait and how Draco was worth every effort. It was never said between them, but they hoped, believed, and _knew_, that one day, they would make an honest person out of the other.

Harry smiled at the memory and suddenly every fear and doubt he had about the fast approaching war was gone. In fact, he was eager to get it over and done with. He had a future to look forward to and a lover to return to, after all.

Plus, he would never let go of Draco so easily. Not after the amount of effort he put into courting her. He would come back alive, and then claim the future together that Draco had promised him.

**End Story**

Draco is already a girl at the beginning of the fic. The second paragraph referred to a point in time when he was still a boy, so I deliberately left out any pronouns in the first one.

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
